


New Arrival

by laurus_nobilis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a bit like Hiccup, if Hiccup had actually looked like a viking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrival

Skyfire was a weird name for a viking. At least, Fishlegs thought, weird in a different way than usual. Most of them had names like... well, like _Fishlegs_. But this one was almost poetic. It probably had something to do with the northern lights, he supposed, but it still didn't quite fit in.

That made sense, though. Skyfire himself didn't quite fit in.

Oh, he did at first sight. He was as big and strong and hairy as any other viking in Berk. Even _bigger_ than most, and that was saying quite a lot. He was tough, too. It wasn't every day that you got to meet someone who had got lost in the icy seas up north and still managed to survive. Not only that, but to find his way back to Berk, too, after so much time that even Gobber had lost count of the years. He was so tough, in fact, that his only reaction after seeing all the dragons in the village had been a confused tilt of the head, no more. No panic, no random attacks, no anything. Just a couple of weird looks while pretty much the entire town dragged him towards the Great Hall.

Fishlegs joined his friends and followed him. Curious, he tried to make his way through the crowd and get close enough to hear what he and Gobber were talking about, but it looked like the entire village had the same idea. In the end, Stoick had to not-so-gently remind his people to let the man have something to eat and drink before attacking him with questions. Gobber was even _less_ polite. But they both looked just as intrigued as everyone else.

Skyfire, meanwhile, looked as if he had no idea of what to do with all the attention and tried his best to focus on his meal instead. Fishlegs thought he was a bit like Hiccup, if Hiccup had actually _looked_ like a viking. He must have been starving, because he finished pretty fast. And then he had no way to escape the village's well-meaning interrogation.

"How did you return?"

"Bah, return? How did you _survive_?"

"Did you build a ship?"

"Um... can I ask one thing first?" Skyfire managed to say, in the middle of the noise. "How come there are _dragons_ here?"

"Looong story," Gobber replied. "Make Hiccup tell you later. We want to know about you!"

"Ah, but my story is probably longer..." Maybe it was Fishlegs's imagination, but Skyfire looked just as curious as everyone else. "And look at all those dragons, indoors and behaving! Is that a Gronckle?"

It took Fishlegs a moment to realize that the question was directed at him.

"Oh! This one?" He patted Meatlug's head, trying to look smug and collected and all that. "Sure! Spiky tail, flame-proof skin --"

"Jaw strength, eight! Fascinating!"

... _that_ was unexpected. Fishlegs felt his face lift up, and completely forgot about his tough act.

"You read the Dragon Manual?"

"Read it?" Now it was Skyfire who looked like an overenthusiastic kid. "I helped writing it!"

" _Really_?"

"Ha!" Gobber interrupted before he could reply. "Takes one as stubborn as him to take all those measurements. I still don't know how he keeps all his limbs."

"I don't take too many risks," Skyfire said, looking a bit embarrassed somehow. Fishlegs thought that wasn't very believable coming from someone who had just returned from being lost for years, but this wasn't the time to mention those little details, really. "Still... those numbers could be outdated. Or just plain wrong. I've never worked with a _willing_ dragon before."

By that point, Fishlegs was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He didn't even care about what the rest of the now very bored-looking people would say anymore.

"Oh! Oh! I want to help! Can I help?"

"Well, if Gobber thinks you're ready..."

Skyfire gave the blacksmith a questioning look. Gobber just waved his good hand.

"He's trained," he said. "And you said it, these dragons are willing. No chasing angry Terrible Terrors anymore."

"Then that's a yes?"

"That's a yes," Skyfire agreed, with a wide smile on his face. "After I finish settling in--"

"After you finish _the story_!" someone shouted. Skyfire laughed, shook his head, and agreed to tell it at last. Perhaps he'd finally realized that he had no choice.

Fishlegs sat down to listen with everyone else, of course. But he thought it was understandable if he was just a bit too excited to pay attention to the story. Oh, well. He'd have plenty of time to hear it a million times later while they worked.

"You know, Meatlug," he whispered to his dragon, "we just got ourselves the _best. Job. Ever_."


End file.
